She drives me crazyhe drives me crazyinside
by hey.hey.monkey
Summary: A regular girl, meets four not so regular guys, who just happen to be demons.


"Rachel, table five is waiting to be served" "right on it" I replied while walking over to them. Who, just happened to be the typical bunch of rowdy men. "And what can I get you men?" I asked while tying not to show my distaste trying to be a flirt one of the men answered back "how about a piece of that arse" " oh, I am terribly sorry but that is unavailable" I said that with only a 'wee' bit of sarcasm and a smirk crossing the features of my face. The man look disappointed but his friends did not seem to care as one of his comrades then said "beers to go around then, if you please." "Oh, oh and make it the kind with the weird Irish dude" interrupted the flirtatious man. Sighing I said " Keith's it is, I'll be right back." As I was turning to leave the same gut went to grab my arse but I surprised him and his friends as I grabbed his wrist and twisted it up towards his arm. A few of his friends winced in sympathy as I said " try that one more time and one of you friends here is going to have to escort you to the nearest ER." Once more I turned and left.

Returning with their beer I realized that another had joined this group. With jumping over drunken figures and basically juggling my tray of beers I finally got over to them while saying quite quickly " I accommodated the number you had before but if you wish-." I stopped for a moment to get a look of this man before continuing "I can go get you a beer from the bar...? ¿" I say this absently while starring into this mans mesmerizing eyes and gesturing toward the bar. The man smiled before answering, " no, it is quite alright I was just on my way out anyway." "Oh," I smiled faintly before murmuring to him to have a goodnight. Then I turned once again and left. While pulling down, my purple shorts. They have to be purple: dress code. That's better then wearing a skirt that's all I have to say. A skirt is just so- well it shows off too much skin. It makes me shudder. ╛Shudder ╛  
After shift, I took my normal route home, through the alleyway behind hot Topic (the bar I work at). When I was shoved up against the wall. I began squirming fruitlessly. I tried to scream but the hand over my mouth muffled it. All these thoughts were running through my mind, even more so when the man (well I was assuming it was to dark to see) began to suck and lick the curve of my neck, he opened his mouth running his teeth down my neck, though they felt more like fangs… As if he were ready to bite. I prayed desperately to Ankh for help and miraculously help came as a man came and threw down this horrid man off of me. Sunk to the floor with my knees to my chest. When I looked up I saw my saviour, my knight in shinning armour. Telling- no ordering this man to go home. Surprisingly the man listened then left. I got a good look at the man then breathlessly I said " Fallen Angel" this man or angel said, "Indeed I am." He looked at me then said, "you're coming with me" before I could protest he lifted me into his arms and flew back to the unknown destination. The whole time I had my arms around his neck tightly afraid to let go and I was pressing my face into his chest. All this because: my fear of heights.

We came to a house and landed on the roof with a light thud. ╛ thud ╛ "Girl-" "I have an name you know," I said somewhat stubbornly "oh. I know that." He gave me a slight grin before saying "Rachel" "good no use it" he seemed startled that I was not freaked out. "Don't put your boxers in a twist, I am a Wicca Witch I know what you are if not your purposes." With that, as if I knew that I was doing I went to the brick chimney and opened a small door which was leading down unto a slide, looked over my shoulder and smirked. Right as I was about to jump in he, this Fallen Angel grabbed me around the waist. That wasn't what surprised me though: It was his touch, sending shivers up and down my spine that surprised me. Cursing to myself I thought, "No, not again these feelings must go away!"  
After the slide down I was somewhat giddy because now my adrenaline was running from tonight events which was soon to be diminished as I look at the two men the first one that I saw had a fiery Mohawk, and in my opinion a very Gothic outfit "oh my God" I whispered as I saw the second 'man' pressing my self against the Fallen Angel he spoke " Now look what you have done Taylor. You have her terrified of you." Angrily I stated "should I not be, he a Vampire for goodness sake, and if I'm not Mistaken you the red head is a demon. Fire demon at that." Both of them quickly stood up " Seth, Taylor regain your selves sit" they both quickly regained them selves and sat back down on the coach.

" Ok Seth Fire demon Taylor Vampire" I quickly thought to myself as I turned around to come face to chest with his well chest. Blushing I took a step back " well since I know your friends' names may I know you name? ¿" Smiling though just noticeably " sure it's-" "Blake!!!" Screamed Seth and Taylor, randomly I noticed that Taylor's' hair was blue. " Well, that's that then." Clapping my hands in the matter of a job well done. While heading to the kitchen, which was attached to what I was guessing, was the living room. As I returned I brought with me a big tub of Vanilla Ice Cream no name.  
"Oh, well you have just made you self at home." Commented Taylor at the word of home I flinched slightly before replying with " nah, I was just starved, which I Blame on you Blake" "what! Why? Come on I didn't do anything" " yes, yes you did: you took me here! Not that I am complaining though." With that I began to spoon mouthfuls of that wonderful ice cream into my mouth. They all stared at me shocked. Except for Blake who was looking down at the ground somewhat shamefully. "Oh, Blake I was just messing around, don't worry you need to eat just as much as I do!" I slightly offered then the tub and began to pull it towards me again but then Blake took or should I say grabbed the tub away from me then began to eat it.  
Sighing I said, "I'm tired" "yeah, and what do you want us to do about it" replied Seth rather rudely "oh, well I don't know give me a place to sleep in since I am not going to explain anything until the morning." "You can sleep with me," replied Seth while winking "no!" replied both Blake and I at the same time. "Rachel," Blake said to me " you can sleep in my bed." A tingling sensation went through my stomach as he said that. But Seth, interrupted by saying " are you sure that is a good idea, I mean the reason you became a Fallen-" " I am perfectly aware of the reason I became a Fallen." This time I interrupted by saying " well I am content with sleeping with Blake" looking at their open mouths " well, what I mean is that well, Taylor, you' re a Vampire right so my blood would be intoxicating to you unless you had some of it, which I do not want." Taylor just nodded his head " Seth, what I know of demons especially fire demons is that they tend to be well lecherous." This time both Taylor and Blake were nodding their heads. " Then the Fallen in Fallen angel doe not mean that much it's a one time thing it's the angel that counts."

Before they could speak, " wait firstly you are not dealers in bringing in other Makai creatures? ¿" I asked this somewhat worriedly "oh, quite on the contrary, we stop them from bringing the creatures here and to keep our existence unknown." Replied Taylor. I smiled contently," well I seem to enjoy Seth's view on clothing so Seth if you would be so kind as to get me a t-shirt and shorts I am going to have a shower. With that I turned and went up the stirs and luckily the first door I went to was the washroom.

They all heard the shower go on and broke out into goofy grins. Quietly Seth cheered, "Yes we have a HOT girl living with us... For a while at least." They all laughed but Blake's seemed sort of forced no one noticed though. " Well I should be going to get the clothes for Rachel" with that he turned and left. Seth knocked on the door then opened it without waiting for an answer I turned then tried to cover my self with a towel as quickly as I could. Seth just stood there smirking and I saw that he had wandering eyes. I tried to cover myself even more so now " You're such a pretty lass no need to cover you self up" with that he dropped off the clothes bowed and left. Quickly I dressed, went down stairs went to Seth and Bitch Slapped him. I looked at my hand in horror before saying quite angrily " if you ever, ever look at me while half naked and make a comment like that again then go and mock me I promise, I will brutally beat you." With that I turned to come face to chest with Blake's bare chest! I looked up and saw him blushing and I knew that a blush could be detected on my face as well though I somehow managed to mumble out "Which room is yours? ¿" Second on the left. " Thanks" I went up the stairs, then into his room, which was decorated with either black or white and had with grey sheets. I got into his very comfortable bed and listened to the conversation that was being carried on down stairs:

Blake says angrily " Seth What were you doing!" " Nothing just giving back her clothes." "Sure" this voice surprised me, as it was Taylor's "Fine believe what you want" I heard heavy foot steps up the stair and Seth slamming the door. Soon followed by Taylor. Blake came into the room. I pretended to be asleep not wanting to face anyone at the moment. He climbed into the bed with me though staying on the other side of the bed, Blake's most unique salmon eyes were he last image in my mind before I fell asleep almost wishing that his arms were circling around my waist.

End of Chapter one 


End file.
